Distress
by Charmd5G
Summary: Letty's been in a bad mood for weeks on end what's up?...dom and letty...one shot.


Dom huffed in annoyance and stormed into the dressing room. The saleslady twittered about, demanding he leave at once, no boys allowed in the dressing room, but Dom ignored her. He marched into Letty's stall and yelled for Mia to get out. He shut and locked the door behind his sister, all but silencing the demands and whines of the saleslady and the boys. Dom sighed, rubbed a hand over his eyes, and turned around to face Letty. She was turned away from him, considering herself in the mirror. If Dom didn't know any better, he would have thought that Letty was oblivious to the chaos happening around her. That was why Dom grabbed her arm and whipped her to face him, demanding, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He knew, though, even before he saw it in her eyes, that Letty was ashamed. She was ashamed of all the bitching she'd been doing, all the hatred and tension she'd been causing.

Letty, instead of responding with words, wrenched her arm out of Dom's grip and faced away from him again. Dom took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulders and his head by her ear.

"Letty, baby," he whispered. "Just stop, ok? We're all tired. Let's just get something to eat and then we can sort all this out, ok?"

Letty simply nodded. She looked away to try to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Good girl," Dom murmured softly as he kissed her jaw. He reached down to pull the dress she had been trying on off. He was sure to touch as much of her skin as possible.

With the dress off, Letty reached down to find her jeans. Dom busied himself with putting things back on hangers. Letty was searching for her bra when Dom finished. He grabbed her hips gently and pulled her back against his chest. He slid his hands across her stomach and up to cup her breasts, one in each hand. Her hands covered his. His eyes never left hers in the mirror.

"What's up, babe? I know something's wrong," Dom said softly. He squeezed her breasts slightly and began massaging the skin with his thumbs. This kind of contact usually made Letty fall apart, but not today. She pulled his hands off her, muttering, "Nothing's wrong." She quickly found her bra and tried to put it on, but her fingers fumbled on the clasp. Dom pushed her hands away and did it for her. He even adjusted the straps and cups as she watched him sadly. He picked up her shirt and turned it right side out.

"Arms up," Dom mumbled. Letty did as he asked and raised her arms above her head so he could put her shirt on. She stood staring up at him, sorrow dominating her expression as Dom adjusted her clothing. He didn't seem to want to look in her eyes. When he finally did, he cupped her face gently and kissed her tenderly. The way he held her for a moment seemed to say that he understood.

Dom took Letty's hand and walked out of the dressing room. He apologized to the fuming saleslady and told the guys and Mia to get up. He led the way out of the mall and to their cars, Letty always trailing a few steps behind. She would have been fine walking alone, but Dom continued to clutch her hand tightly.

In the parking lot, the team decided on a local diner. Letty got in with Dom and everybody else piled into some Civic Leon was trying to fix up. On the drive to the diner, Dom took Letty's hand and placed it on his thigh. He wanted to have contact with her at all times. When he didn't need two hands, he would put his hand over hers, stroking her fingers in a reassuring manner.

Dom took the lead again when they arrived at the diner. Letty was forced to follow him around like a puppy. He took her inside and told her where to sit when the waitress showed the team to a booth. He put her on the inside nearest the window. Then he sat down with Vince on his other side. Across from Letty sat Mia, then Jesse, then Leon.

Letty only spoke when she ordered something. The rest of the time, she stayed silent. The others were careful to avoid any subject which might upset her. Once, however, Vince tried to joke about how bitchy Letty had been to the salespeople at the mall today. The boys all smiled tensely while Letty shifted uncomfortably. Dom rubbed her leg under the table. Mia quickly changed the subject.

After the food had been delivered, Leon asked Letty to pass him the salt. She did so without complaint, but the shaker slipped from her hand before Leon had a hold of it. The cap came off and salt drowned Leon's fries. He glared at Letty and called her a rude name.

Letty opened her mouth to retort, but Dom squeezed her knee and whispered something in her ear. Letty glared at Dom, but kept quiet. Apparently Dom's touching in the dressing room earlier had done something to make Letty more submissive.

"Stop being an ass to Letty," Dom said to the table at large, but his gaze was directed toward Leon.

Leon just rolled his eyes. "What, are you gonna make me say sorry too?"

"Just shut up, Leon," Mia snapped at Leon. She smiled discreetly at Letty, who returned the favor.

When everyone was done and the bill paid, Dom led the way outside. He glanced at Letty and touched her cheek lovingly, then turned to the others.

"Why don't you all go to the video store and pick something out? I'll meet you at the house with Letty," Dom said. He and Letty got in his car before the others could respond.

In the car, Letty put her hand on Dom's leg of her own accord. Dom smiled sweetly at her and brushed her hair away from her face. At a stoplight, he even leaned over to kiss her softly on the forehead.

Letty was the first in the house. She headed back to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Dom came up behind her and put his hands on her waist. She instantly tensed and grabbed a water bottle and shirked away. It seemed that now they were out of the public eye, Letty was back to being independent of Dom's wishes. Dom did not like this.

He followed her into the hallway and grabbed her arm. He pinned her against the wall, an arm on the wall on either side of her head.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's-"

"Letty, you've been acting this way for weeks. Something's up. Tell me."

Letty sighed and averted her eyes. When she looked back at Dom, her resolve had broken down. She looked sad again.

"A couple weeks ago," Letty began quietly, "I was late. Really late."

Dom waited, not sure what she was talking about.

"My period, Dom. It was late. I thought I was pregnant," Letty said desperately.

Dom was surprised, to say the least. He didn't know what to say. "Are yo-"

"No, no. I got it about a week ago."

Dom let out a breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you, and have it not be true," Letty explained. Her voice cracked on the last word.

"Oh, Letty," Dom moaned. He kissed her hard and his arm cradled her back. "Baby, you should've told me. You were sad but I didn't know why."

Letty didn't look at him as her fingers traced his lips. "What would you have said-if I had-"

Dom kissed her again, holding her close. "I don't know, baby. I would've been happy, though."

"Would you?" Letty asked doubtfully.

"Yes. It's you, baby, how could I not be?" Dom said. He slid his hand under her shirt to touch her skin. His fingers groped around a bit, coming to rest on her abdomen, just under the waistband of her jeans. "Did you want-to be-"

Letty shrugged. Her hand rubbed his through her clothes. "I wouldn't have been unhappy, but I don't know how we'd do it."

Dom kissed her lips. "If it happened, we'd do it in any way we could." His hand shifted and rubbed her hip. "Baby, I'm just so happy you're not dying or something."

Letty smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his back and leaned her head against his chest. She sighed contentedly. "Dom?"

"Yes, Letty?"

"Can we-have-have a family one day? You and me?"

"Of course, baby. We'll get married and have kids and a dog and a house. I promise," Dom replied. He kissed the top of her head softly, rubbing her back.

"Good," Letty said. She kissed his lips again in a loving way.

Dom groaned slightly into her mouth. "Come on." He took her hand and walked slowly upstairs.

Mia and the boys came home right around that time. Mia, who was first in the door, stopped when she saw Letty's back at the top of the stairs. She turned to Vince, Leon, and Jesse. "You guys wanna get some ice cream?"

"Why?" Jesse, who was still standing on the front porch, asked.

"Dom and Letty just went upstairs," Vince said knowingly, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Ok, so random obsession with Fast and the Furious…thought I'd share a little bit. A bit sappy, but good times nevertheless. :) 


End file.
